The Path In Witch To Take
by TheAwesomeFactory
Summary: PART II OF DT. Slade, Icicle, The Hive, and some guy named Eric live in Titans Tower. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are evil. Raven has to be burned at the stake. Finally, Lauren and Terra have to ask: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?
1. Home

**Twins and Witches**

**Chapter One: Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; I just obsess over them!**

Okay, people! You wanted a sequel, you got a sequel! I guess the prequel was kind of stupid, but I had a hare time figuring that out, seeing to it that I have written the first chapter, but if you don't want it on the web it won't be on the web!

I'm really exited about this! I'm not sure how long it'll be; I guess to some people this might be stupid. I mean, they think _'why is this girl so obsessed with an OC?'_ Well, I'll tell you why: I DON'T KNOW!

For some reason, I am. I feel like she's real, and is a real Teen Titans character. Don't ask me why. So, if you think I'm stupid, don't tell me, because I'll just write something bloody sarcastic back and you can never show your face on my profile again.

I love doing that. I say something really sarcastic to my enemy (which I only have on of) and they just stare at me, because I'm usually really quiet, shy, nice and a follower. They don't expect it, it's hilarious.

Sorry, am I ranting? Sorry, I do that sometimes. Now enough chit chat! Let's start this pointless story!

Terra and Lauren walked down the road, the wind rushing through their hair.

Actually, they weren't really walking. More flying.

Terra was positioned on a rock, like she was riding a surfboard. Lauren was just plain flying. Not on anything, just flying.

You probably haven't met two twins like these. They _looked_ normal, bond hair, bright blue or lavender eyes, and fairly normal clothes. Actually, for that one it depends on your definition of normal, really. Lauren was wearing a lavender dress that went down just above her knees. It had cap sleeves, but under that was a sort of short sleeve white shirt. On the rim of the sleeves was lavender ribbon, and she also had lavender fingerless gloves. On her legs she had boots that went up to her knees. They were (duh) lavender. She had her hair half up half down (okay, it's different from her outfit in 'downfall', but I couldn't help myself).

Terra was wearing a black tee shirt that showed her stomach that had a yellow T on it. She also had yellow shorts. Her hair was down, blowing in her face.

See? Normal teenage girls.

Boy, were you ever wrong.

These girls aren't just twins. They are The Elemental Twins. They defeated helleshions and other evildoers. They were gifted with the powers of sky and earth. Lauren could fly and control wind (more handy then it sounds, trust me) and Terra could control rocks to move the way she wanted them to.

They had just defeated Slade; a helleshion whom people thought had died months ago when Terra pushed him into an active volcano.

He hadn't, though. He had lived, lived to try to destroy Terra and Lauren. And had succeeded by shooting them with an energy draining ray that would drain out all energy, and then they would die. A very painful way to die, but did Slade care? Nope, he just wanted them dead. So, he had shot them with an energy-draining ray, and they would die

But it seemed like no one died that easily nowadays.

Terra and Lauren had lived, and had finally destroyed Slade once and for all. They were now considered town heroes, and were welcomed to stay any time. But Terra and Lauren had politely declined that offer.

Ever since they left Narasville, they didn't dare stay in one place for too long. They couldn't quite control their powers yet. Sometimes, caught in the heat of emotion, they would loose control, and they could do a threatening amount of damage. So, they left quickly, to make sure their secret was never revealed. If it was, they surly couldn't come back to the town again.

They were riding down the road, not to anywhere, really. They didn't know were to go anymore. They had defeated a helleshion, and everything had seemed really quiet. So, with no bad guys to defeat, what should they do?

Well, they could've stayed with the Teen Titans. Certainly Beast Boy wouldn't mind. They were both members of the Teen Titans, and they had their badges to prove it. But, after a month of hero fighting, they had desisted to leave. They liked it there, but they had to leave. They didn't want to over-use their welcome.

Anyway, beside the road, they were silent. They were thinking about something to say. Lauren's head was down, looking at what was beneath her. Terra was facing forward, looking over the horizon. Just like their personalities.

Terra was always looking forward. Preparing for what happened next, and waiting for a new day to begin.

Lauren, on the other hand, looked right in front of her. She hated change and dealt with things when they were in front of her, so she was sometimes too late. She also waited for things to turn out; she usually didn't jump into things. She was also afraid of strangers.

The twins met a fork in the road. One part said _Steel Town_, a place they had never been before.

The other part said _Narasville,_ the place were the two girls had grew up.

Terra looked at Lauren, "So," she said, "what next?"

Lauren had a distant smile on her face as she stared at the sigh that said _Narasville._

"Home."

Terra smiled, "Yeah, I bet mom and dad will be happy to see us. We were thirteen when we left!"

Lauren nodded, remembering the day that Terra had told her that they were going over the countryside to battle evil monsters. Boy, was that ever not a pleasant day.

They both headed down that road, now walking. Lauren ran ahead a little. She couldn't wait to be home again.

Narasville was a small little town that barely anyone new about, because it was so small, had no famous monuments and no one that had done anything amazing had come from there. If you though about it, they only people that knows about Narasville was the people that came from there!

She entered the town, and then just stared.

This wasn't Narasville.

It couldn't be.

In front of her didn't lay a peaceful town in which Lauren and Terra had grown up.

In front of her laid destruction.

Terra caught up with her and gasped.

"What happened?"

All of the hoses were burnt. The town was completely abandoned. What was left was trashed, and on the concrete road was blood.

"What happened?" Terra said again.

Lauren looked off into the distance, "I don't know," she said in a breathy voice. Terra traveled into the town, and Lauren reluctantly fallowed.

Everyone's house had been destroyed. Mr. and Mrs. Smith, they mall, the bakery, their childhood friend, Ivy, even their own home.

They looked at their old house. All of their stuff was burnt, and there was a puddle of blood on the front porch.

Lauren searched through the remains of the house, right behind Terra. Absolutely nothing remained, but they kept on looking anyway.

As Lauren was looking, she stepped on something and heard the crack of broken glass.

She looked down. It was a picture of the Markson family. Slowly, Lauren reached down and picked it up. She was afraid of what she would see.

Laurens mom and dad were standing by each other, while below them Terra had Lauren in a headlock, and they were both smiling.

A tear fell onto the glass. Lauren was crying.

Terra joined her, staring at the photo. Her eyes welled up, but she didn't cry.

Because just then something hit them:

They would never see their parents again.

They were alone in the world, with no one but each other. No parents, no aunts, no uncles, no grandparents, nothing. All of their relatives were at Narasville.

Terra looked away from the picture. If she looked any longer, she'd start crying. No, she has to stay strong.

She looked around the house, looking for something else that had survived the (supposed) burring and massacre of Narasville. After looking through the house carefully, she found a stone tablet on the front porch where the bench used to be.

_Odd,_ Terra said, picking up the tablet, _I don't remember _this _on the front porch._

The tablet looked very old and dusty, with engravings on it. Terra brushed off the dust, and looked at the words. It was actually in a weird sort of alphabet that was furan.

"Yo, Lauren," Terra said, her voice breaking the silence, "I think you should see this."

Hugging the photo close, Lauren wiped away her tears and joined Terra.

"Wow," Lauren said, running her fingers over the tablet, "this thing must be ancient. More then 100 years old. Hey," she said, pointing to the lettering, "It even has an ancient alphabet.

And before they knew what they were doing, they chanted these words in unison:

_Hamo selceni no tam bala_

_Hamo selceni como pelsin_

_Dapo nacamin, sholo camula_

_Gelcan helscalla, sholo camula_

_Hamo selceni sholo camula_

_Hamo selceni sholo camula_

Okay, to you and me, can you say gibberish? But to them, they were saying:

_Elements rise, show your true power_

_Elements rise, help those in need_

_Teach us all, long live the twins_

_Show us the world, long live the twins_

_Elements rise, long live the twins_

_Elements rise, long like the twins_

As they finished chanting, they stared at each other. _What_ had just happened?

Then before they were able to think, the floor beneath them disappeared, and they got sucked into a constantly swirling purple vortex.

Okay, end of chapter one.

Yeah, yeah, it was short. But I had to end there, I just love to leave you hanging, and don't you love it too? (Get tomatoes thrown at my head from non-cliff climbers) Hey… not nice!

BTW, if you haven't read Double Trouble yet, DO. This story will make so much more since if you do!

Thankies for the reviews for chap thirteen for Double Trouble:

Mayura: Yeah, I was kind of wondering where you were.

Mayura: Yay, I thought I had a pretty good ending. I heard that Star Wars III was really bad by some people, but really good by others. Oh well, I'm not planning to see it anyway. Actually, I don't know where the Teen Titans were. That's for you to figure out!

Tira's Host: Who's Tira? Just wondering. Anyway, thank you for helping! I am so bad at this decision stuff. You NEVER want to go shopping with me, because I can never decide what to get!

REVIEW! REVIEW, I TELL YA, REVIEW!

…Please?


	2. What the Hell is Going on Here

**The Path In Witch To Take**

**Chapter Two: What the Hell Is Going on Here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans, but I do own Lauren. So if you steal her without my permission, I will sue you without complaint**

Okay, do you like the story? Hopeless? Good? Needs to be taken off the net? Keep on going? LET ME KNOW!

I changed the title for the story from Twins and Witches to The Path In Witch To Take. Yes, I know that it's spelled wrong; it's a play on words. Because, you know, there will be witches? Yes, I know that my title isn't the most original in the world, there is a reason they are used so much: they are good! So if you looking for originality, this is not the place.

Okay, woot, let's go!

"Umph!" Lauren landed face down on a hard surface. She got up on her knees, looking around for Terra. Thankfully, Terra was laying beside her in the same fashion she had been in a couple minutes before.

They both scrambled up, and stared around them. They were on a dirt road, not sure were. It was probably in a middle of a forest, seeing to it that there were trees surrounding them. It was very serene, almost un-real.

The two girls walked around the forest, marveling at its beauty. The leaves glistened with dew on the branches above. The flowers looked glad as their petals reached to touch each other. The grass was a soft cushion under their feet. A gentle breeze flowed through this beautiful place.

"This place is to beautiful to be real," Lauren muttered as she bent down and touched a flower.

Just on cue, they heard yelling and screaming coming from farther down the road.

Frightened, the twins flew to the nearest tree and settled high in its branches, well hidden. They got in just in time, as they saw a girl with purple hair running from something that hadn't come into view yet. She was wearing a purple dress that went about to her ankles, and had long sleeves. She didn't look scared, just mildly frightened.

She darted behind the tree that Terra and Lauren were hiding in. Then, a large mob came, but didn't see the girl hiding behind the tree. They kept on going, yelling and shouting words Terra and Lauren couldn't make out.

As the mob passed, the strange girl came out from behind the tree and headed back the way she had came, not seeming to be bothered.

"Um, excuse me!" Lauren shouted, trying to get the girls attention.

The girl spun around, greeted by the sight of Terra lowering herself from the tree with a rock and Lauren gently lowering herself from the sky. The girl tilted her head to the side, and then whispered, "Who are you?"

This wasn't like a whisper that she didn't often do. It was like she always talked in a whisper.

_Should we tell her our names? _Lauren sent a telepathic message to Terra.

_No,_ Terra said warningly, _we don't know these people. Give them a fake name._

Lauren extended her hand, "Lorellei."

(A/N: that's pronounced lor-el-e)

Terra was surprised, she though that Lauren would have more trouble finding a fake name.

_Wow,_ she said to Lauren, _impressive._

_Well, I had always imagined my name was Lorellei,_ Lauren explained, _so I jumped at the chance. Lorellei is just so exotic!_

Terra extended her hand, "Tatiana, nice to meet you."

The strange girl nodded, not taking any of their handshakes. Terra and Lauren slowly lowered her hand.

"Raven," the girl said, "Raven of Azarath."

"Raven?" Lauren said, surprised, "We know a-"

_Not a good idea,_ Terra said in their minds

_Why?_

_The littler they know the better,_ Terra said, _we don't know what the heck is going on, so let's try to keep our cover._

"Raven at home. Yeah, it's a pet. It's name is, well, Raven! Yep, we're a creative group!"

Lauren would have gone talking forever, but Raven cut her off.

"Come on," she said pointing her head to the path in which she came, "let's go to my home."

She turned on her heals and started walking. The two blonds looked at each other and nodded. At least they would be given more time to figure out what was happening.

They walked down the path not very long, and then they came to a little village. People booed and spit at Raven, but she continued walking, like she didn't even notice. The people stared at Terra and Lauren, and one even came forward.

"You shouldn't be with people like that, young lasses," she warned

Lauren looked confused, "why not?"

The lady shook her head, "Does thee not know what may come to thy if thy would rub shoulders with a witch?"

"Witch! What do you mean-?"

The lady cut her off, "thee might be accused of witchcraft, and burned on the stake. Like that lass will be," she said, pointing toward Raven.

"But-" Lauren tried again.

"Come on, Lorelli!" Terra said, leading her away, "mother will be worried!"

"What do you-?"

"That's my sister, always telling jokes!" Terra said with a fake laugh, "come, we must prepare supper."

And with that she led her away.

"What was that for?" Lauren whispered, as soon as they were out of range from the lady.

Terra sighed, "Lauren, does the word inconspicuous mean anything to you? We need to blend in, be normal! And in this world, normal means hating Raven!"

"But Raven might have a way to get us back!" Lauren shouted. Luckily, no one heard her.

Terra had a smile on her face, "or pretend to not like her."

They hurried towards Raven, but still being inconspicuous (that means not easily seen or noticed, just to let you know) in the crowd. They watched her carefully, and saw her go into a building. Five minutes later, they went into the same house.

"Raven?" Terra said as they entered the room. It was quite dark, with tattered brick walls and a dirt floor. It didn't have any lighting, and there were no windows.

"Okay, girls, who are you?"

A voice came from the corner. It was a male voice, and sounded cold, yet slightly familiar. Lauren couldn't place her finger on which she knew that had the same voice.

"What?" Terra said in a slightly scared, slightly annoyed voice, "I'm Tatiana, and she's Lorelli!"

_Goodness,_ she thought, _this fake name thing is getting easier and easier every minute!_

"I refuse to believe that," this time it was a female voice, not as cold as the other one.

Then, out of the shadows, came Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Where's Raven?" Lauren asked looking around. Then they spotted her. She was in a prison cell, with two other cells on her right and left. She was standing with her arms crossed, staring at the titans with pure loathing.

"You betrayed me," she said, "you promised that if I brought two other witches, you'd set me free and help me get out of here."

Robin laughed, but in a cruel way, "now, why would I do that? You see, I'll get twice as much money for three witches instead of only two. The red serpent will be a hero, a household name! Of course I lied you. No one will dare strike a deal with a witch."

Raven narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything more.

"Now wait a second," Lauren said, coming up to Robin, "I'm not a witch, Terr- Tatiana is not a witch, and Raven is not a witch. I can assure you of that."

Starfire shot a starbolt into Laurens stomach, and beast Boy morphed into a tiger and pounced on Terra. They both got thrust into their cells, hitting the wall and landing with a groan. Cyborg closed the cell doors shut and smirked.

"I'd like to see you get out of here now, witches!"

Just then, a hole appeared in the ceiling, and Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, a boy Lauren had never seen before (but was rather cute) and Icicle jumped through it.

(A/N: sorry for throwing that OC in. I just want to have some 3 with Lauren)

"Oh, the Teen Titans," Robin said, stepping forward, "what a surprise."

"Your evil scheme ends here, Robin!" Icicle said. She seemed to be the leader in the group."

"They have barely begun," he said with a smirk. Robin was reminding her of Slade.

"Red Serpent, go!" Robin yelled.

"Teen Titans, go!" Icicle yelled.

They began fighting, and the cute boy ran over to get them out of their cages.

"Are you girls all right?" He spoke with an Australian accent as he opened Raven and Terra's cage. After he was done, he moved over to Lauren's. Lauren finally had time to have a close up look.

He had brown hair that was messy, but not spiky like Robins. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing black pants with a red shirt. He had a sword strapped to his back and goggles in his hair.

"Now, who would dare hurt a lovely young lady like yourself?"

Lauren blushed a deep crimson and looked down shyly as big red hearts and a pink back round formed.

(A/N: Lauren is pretty, she just doesn't believe it when people say so)

He let her out of the cell and extended his hand. Lauren took it, and he led her out and by the hole and looked up. He took a keychain out of his pocket and flipped it. Out came a motorcycle looking thing. It didn't have wheels, instead had a blaster thing. It seemed like it could fly.

He got out a helmet and handed it to Lauren.

"Would you like a ride, um…"

Lauren blushed again, but then whispered, "My name's Lorelli, and I can fly."

He nodded and put it away, but had a disappointed look oh his face.

_Wait_ she said to herself, _he's acting like he wants to spend time with me, and is disappointed that I can fly and don't have to ride with him. Does he actually like me?_

The cute boy, Raven, Terra, and Lauren headed out the hole, and were soon followed by Icicle, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. They headed through the sky together. Jinx was riding on a blob of pink energy, and Gizmo (with difficulty) was holding up Mammoth as he flew. Icicle was flying with her disk thing, Terra was flying on a rock, Lauren was flying, and cute Aussie guy was flying on his motorcycle.

They headed off west, and soon landed in a tower shaped like a big, giant, T. The Teen Titans Tower, only it didn't hold the titans. It held criminals that had gone out of whack.

Once they got inside, they found Slade sitting on the couch with profiles of Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin on the screen.

Lauren stopped. She looked around. Then finally said:

"What the hell is going on here!"

Okay, my readers, I'll stop there. Sorry, I had to! Don't you think that was a great line? Let's have a show of hands here.

Okay, reviews:

Mayura: yep, not the most original story writer in the world, but I'm glad you like it all the same.

Trigon: Even though we have completely different personalities, I hope you still like the story!

R&R, please!


	3. Eric

**The Path in Witch to Take**

**Chapter Four: The Alarm Clock**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the Teen Titans! Did you actually believe that? Ha! You are so eaisy to fool! Of course I don't own the Teen Titans!**

Hey, people! Or, should I say, person? Hi, Mayura!

Okay, so I'm dragging this fic out, so this is a kind of not very eventful chapter. But still fairly long!

You like this so far? It fun, because the Teen Titans personalities are waked, I don't have to worry about making them real! It's so cool!

We're on the fourth chapter already. I remember, in Double Trouble, in the fourth chapter, that's when they realized that Lauren wasn't Terra, and Lauren figured out what happened to Terra. Do you think these stories are going at the same pace? Do you think this is going too slow? Or too fast? Should I put more detail in? If you want me to, I'll try, but I don't think I'll be able to. Well, I'll be able to, but it won't be updated as quickly as it is now and might be really bad. So LMK, (let me know) Mayura! You are the best critic out there! And my only reader!

And if you are reading the story and not reviewing (which I highly doubt, but anyway) review! I'll take flames, as long as they have constructive criticism. If they're just 'I hate Terra', DO NOT tell me for it is YOUR OWN fault if you are reading a story that has Terra shown in a good light and hate Terra. Your problem, not mine. I do not care if you don't like Terra, because I'm writing this for the people who do like Terra, and for me. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE TERRA, DON'T TELL ME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE TERRA, THEN STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW AND START READING A TERRA BASHING STORY! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY STORY!

Okay, if you haven't gotten the message now, I can't help you. Now, past that, talking to the person who is reading the story:

You liking the story so far, Mayura? If you don't, tell me and I'll make it more… well… likeable! I have no idea how many chapters it's going to be. I'm hoping it'll be longer then Double Trouble, but I'm not sure. So if you have suggestions, I'm open for them! And I am SO SORRY I forgot to put thanks at the end of the chapter! I just forgot, and I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I'll respond to that one in this chapter.

Lets go! All this time writing and I still haven't started on the story. Weird…

Lauren rushed to the living room, quickly putting up her hair into a high ponytail, but a few strands refused to go into the elastic, so she just let them billow across her face.

_Shit shit shit SHIT!_

How could she sleep in? She _never _slept in. NEVER.

They had all planned to meet at the living room to see who Terra and Lauren truly were, whatever that meant. She knew who she was; she was Lauren Carmen Markson, the Elemental Twin of Sky. She had known that all her life, and she wasn't any different then she was back at home.

She knew that, and they didn't. She knew how things worked, they didn't. She knew how messed up this world was, THEY DIDIN'T. So she didn't really appreciate that some split personality weirdoes thought they had to tell her who she was. SHE needed to tell THEM who they were in the read world. In the real world, the world that she actually understood, and the world that had the right idea on things, they were the villains that captured the good guys and the Red Serpent or something like that were the people saving them! And Raven was part of their group, and they all got along (fairly) well, and they lived in the Titans Tower, and they were the Teen Titans! What was wrong with this world? It was like everyone had an alter ego, or a split personality, or it was an alternate dimension or something. Or that everyone had been brained washed and everything had turned out wrong.

But then again, if Slade could genuinely smile in this world, anything could happen. The skies could turn red; her hair cold turn black, she could be Lauren, the waitress at Burger King, and Narasville could be put back together.

She thought sadly of Narasville. She thought of how she had found it in ruins, and how she and Terra would never have a home or relatives again. How did it happen? Who even knew where Narasville was? Was it about her and Terra? Had some weird psychotic person gone through Narasville, trying to find Terra and herself, burning everything and killing anyone he could find, only to realize that they were never there in the first place? That was probably it. They were always causing trouble to the ones they loved, even if they weren't in a 50-mile radius of that place.

_Terra and Lauren _she thought sadly, _the two-girl crime wave. Causing trouble wherever they go, and some places they never actually go to._

Her feet pounded on the metal hallway, her head turning this way and that. She knew were the living room was, but she didn't know how to get to it from the guest room. She looked at her watch. 8:00. She was thirty minutes late! Why hadn't Terra woken her up? It wasn't like her to not give her a heads up on things. Well, usually Lauren gave her a heads up on things happening, but no one was perfect. Occasionally Lauren forgot things (such as now) and Terra always woke her up, reminded her or gave her a signal. What was up? Oh, no, had Terra gone crazy too?

In the living room, Icicle, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Eric, Slade, and Terra were all sitting in matching chairs that surrounded a table, staring at an empty chair beside Terra. Raven wasn't there because had left the day before in a hurry. She said she had some 'urgent business' and needed to get back home. Terra doubted that they would see her much, but was okay with her decision. Anyway, they were all waiting for Lauren, and Gizmo growing restless. And annoyed.

"Terra, why didn't you wake her up?" he finally said. Everyone now stared at Gizmo, for no one had said anything for the last twenty minutes. Then they looked at Terra

"I told you already," Terra said impatiently, "She hasn't been sleeping well for the past couple weeks. She needed the rest."

"Well that barf brain better hurry up!" He mumbled. Everyone heard anyway, and they looked at him again. It felt good being in the spotlight, so he continued.

"I mean, she was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. Everyone else is here, and she's slacking. We're all doing our work, but she thinks just because she's a goddess she can do whatever she wants!"

Everyone then looked at Terra. Her eyes were narrowed into a death glare, and her fists were clenched into a tight ball. They all knew Gizmo had made a huge mistake, dissing Terra's sister. Then she said (although everyone expected her to shout) in a dangerously low voice, "Do you mean to say my sister, Lauren Markson, the Elemental Twin of Sky, is slacking on purpose and doesn't care about this team and her duty?"

Gizmo didn't hear the anger in her voice or see the death glare she was giving him or feel the mistake that he had made. Jinx stared at him, slowly shaking her head. He probably thought he was being brave, but he's really just being stupid. Jinx slowly sighed and said to Gizmo quietly, "it would be wise to drop the subject, Gizmo."

Gizmo smiled to himself. He was even braver then Jinx! He had the courage to argue with an Elemental Twin, and she was such a coward that she was backing off! Well, no way he'd let her win. If he won a debate with an Elemental Twin, it would prove he was better then that one, and then he'd be better then the other one, then better then everyone else! He'd be untouchable! He'd be famous and he'd have the respect of Terra herself! Did they really think that he'd turn this opportunity down?

"Oh, so you think I'm a coward, like you?" He said with a smirk, "or just lazy, like Lauren?" And just to prove his point, he came to the conclusion to do something cool. This was his big moment, after all.

He pressed a button on his remote, and a metal hand pushed her out to the side. Then Eric sprang on him, shouting something that sounded something like "Don't you dare (unmakeble words) Lauren is (more shouting)".(Awwww, isn't that sweet? He's fighting Gizmo because he insulted Lauren…) Then Jinx hit the ground with way more impact then Gizmo had intended, so he had seriously hurt her more then just show his point. This got Jinx angry, and she made energy waves at him. He dodged all of them and shouted and insult at her. That made her even angrier, so she shot more energy waves. Well, those got out of control, and they hit Mammoth. That got _him_ angry and he started throwing any heavy object in reach at the two. Icicle then jumped in and tried to pry her team off one another, until Mammoth hit her, and an "oh no you didn't" was heard and then _she_ was angry and started throwing pointy stars at all of them. Slade got up and slowly shook his head.

"I'll leave this to you."

And with that, he left the room. He didn't seem to leave the tower much, and when Terra had asked him about it, he said he was too old for that kind of stuff and just stayed at the tower and did help by researching the enemies and showing them their ware abouts. He never really left the tower.

He went to the evidence room. The room was much different then it was at Laurens world. Instead of Slade's masks, it had Robin's birdrangs. In the place were Control Freaks remote should have been was now a chip of glowing star bolt. That kind of things. Slade sighed heavily and started to examine a green lions tail in the corner.

Back in the living room, Terra looked at the mayhem. She didn't dare go into it, for fear she would be trampled alive. She just waited patiently too see how things would work out. Terra wasn't sure if that is what Slade meant for her to do, put someone had to explain the pandemonium to Lauren when she walked in.

Lauren kept on running down the hall that seemed to go on forever. Then she finally saw the main doors, but heard yelling behind them. She opened them slowly, then quickly jumped out of the way as a waffle iron sped past her head.

She looked into the doors and saw a big huddle of dust and Terra sitting on the table, just staring at the mayhem. All of the other people were in the dust cloud, with arms and legs showing and angry anime symbols. Lauren walked up slowly to Terra and tapped her on the shoulder.

Terra jumped and looked behind her, only to find Lauren with a confused face.

"Hey, what's up?"

Lauren stared at her, a disbelieving look on her face, "I come into a meeting which I'm thirty minutes late for then find the 'Teen Titans' ripping each other to bits? And you ask me what's up?"

Terra looked at the cloud, "oh, right. We should take care of that."

Lauren smiled, "I'm on it."

Lauren summoned all her wind abilities. Her eyes glowed purple as her hands did the same. She shot her hands out and lifted them up. As she did that, Mammoth slowly lifted out of the fight and Lauren glided him back down to his chair.

She did this to each member in turn, until all were seated. She looked around at them, and they were shooting death glares at each other. They didn't even notice that she had entered the room, let alone had just made them fly. She looked at them all nervously, and waited for someone to glare at her and yell at her for being late. When no one did, she said softy, "what was that all about?"

When no one answered, still giving each other death glares, she tried again, "What was that about?"

Still no one said anything. Lauren tried a couple more times, but it seemed like their death glares were too intense. Lauren got fed up after about five tries, and then yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?"

Now, everyone stared at her. She blushed, and then continued.

"Look, I'm sorry I was late. I truly am. But really, I can't control that. Someone had turned my alarm off and no one woke me up, so I woke up with five minutes to get here. Then I got lost trying to find this room, and when I do, I find the 'Teen Titans' tearing each other bit from bit, and I almost got knocked out with a waffle iron. I'm really sorry I'm late, but there's nothing we can do now. And who turned off my alarm clock?"

Everyone then stared at Terra, who didn't look the least frazzled, "I know you haven't been sleeping well, Lauren. You needed the rest, and I don't care if we're a little late. I just want you to be healthy."

Lauren had a strong urge to roll her eyes, but desisted against it. She didn't want to seem like she didn't appreciate what Terra had done for her. She just hated to be late.

"Okay, so I'm here, and I'm sorry. Now can we go to this secret place now please?"

Icicle tore herself from a death glare with Mammoth, and turned her attention to Lauren, "of course," she said simply, "we're going to Jump City Park, and then you'll see who you truly are. Then we were hoping for a picnic. So you agree?" And before Lauren could say anything, Icicle said, "Great, let's go then." And with that, they all headed out the main door. Lauren and Eric were the last ones to get out.

"Um, Eric?" Lauren said softly.

"Hm?" He said, while adjusting his strap that held his sword to his back.

"How did that fight get started?"

He sighed, and told her the whole story.

Lauren was amazed, "so you attacked Gizmo because he insulted me?" There was a hopeful look in her eyes.

He smiled at her, "yeah. That idiot deserved it. You are the prettiest, nicest, most caring girl I ever have met. I couldn't bear to have him insult you and not do something about it," he embraced her tightly and left through the door

(Yes, I suck at romance. I SUCK MOLD (got that from you, Mayura) AT ROMACE! So if you want to stop reading now, I perfectly, truly understand)

Lauren had a dazed look on her face. _The most sensitive, caring, cutest boy in all of history just almost admitted that he liked me, _she thought smiling,_ maybe this isn't such a bad world after all. _And with that, she left the building, gliding behind the rest of the group. Fireworks were still going off in her mind.

Yes, I'm going to stop there. I don't make very long chapters, and I'm trying to drag out the story as much as possible. I have no idea where this is going, but for what I have planned out, it'll probably be shorter then Double Trouble. And I wanted it to be longer!

Okay, this is a resonance to the review that you sent for chap two:

Mayura: Yeah, I realized on that you were Trigon. It's kind of sad that you are my only reviewer, but I'm not complaining. You are the best reviewer out there!


	4. The Alarm Clock

**The Path in Witch to Take**

**Chapter Four: The Alarm Clock**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the Teen Titans! Did you actually believe that? Ha! You are so eaisy to fool! Of course I don't own the Teen Titans!**

Hey, people! Or, should I say, person? Hi, Mayura!

Okay, so I'm dragging this fic out, so this is a kind of not very eventful chapter. But still fairly long!

You like this so far? It fun, because the Teen Titans personalities are waked, I don't have to worry about making them real! It's so cool!

We're on the fourth chapter already. I remember, in Double Trouble, in the fourth chapter, that's when they realized that Lauren wasn't Terra, and Lauren figured out what happened to Terra. Do you think these stories are going at the same pace? Do you think this is going too slow? Or too fast? Should I put more detail in? If you want me to, I'll try, but I don't think I'll be able to. Well, I'll be able to, but it won't be updated as quickly as it is now and might be really bad. So LMK, (let me know) Mayura! You are the best critic out there! And my only reader!

And if you are reading the story and not reviewing (which I highly doubt, but anyway) review! I'll take flames, as long as they have constructive criticism. If they're just 'I hate Terra', DO NOT tell me for it is YOUR OWN fault if you are reading a story that has Terra shown in a good light and hate Terra. Your problem, not mine. I do not care if you don't like Terra, because I'm writing this for the people who do like Terra, and for me. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE TERRA, DON'T TELL ME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE TERRA, THEN STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW AND START READING A TERRA BASHING STORY! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY STORY!

Okay, if you haven't gotten the message now, I can't help you. Now, past that, talking to the person who is reading the story:

You liking the story so far, Mayura? If you don't, tell me and I'll make it more… well… likeable! I have no idea how many chapters it's going to be. I'm hoping it'll be longer then Double Trouble, but I'm not sure. So if you have suggestions, I'm open for them! And I am SO SORRY I forgot to put thanks at the end of the chapter! I just forgot, and I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I'll respond to that one in this chapter.

Lets go! All this time writing and I still haven't started on the story. Weird…

Lauren rushed to the living room, quickly putting up her hair into a high ponytail, but a few strands refused to go into the elastic, so she just let them billow across her face.

_Shit shit shit SHIT!_

How could she sleep in? She _never _slept in. NEVER.

They had all planned to meet at the living room to see who Terra and Lauren truly were, whatever that meant. She knew who she was; she was Lauren Carmen Markson, the Elemental Twin of Sky. She had known that all her life, and she wasn't any different then she was back at home.

She knew that, and they didn't. She knew how things worked, they didn't. She knew how messed up this world was, THEY DIDIN'T. So she didn't really appreciate that some split personality weirdoes thought they had to tell her who she was. SHE needed to tell THEM who they were in the read world. In the real world, the world that she actually understood, and the world that had the right idea on things, they were the villains that captured the good guys and the Red Serpent or something like that were the people saving them! And Raven was part of their group, and they all got along (fairly) well, and they lived in the Titans Tower, and they were the Teen Titans! What was wrong with this world? It was like everyone had an alter ego, or a split personality, or it was an alternate dimension or something. Or that everyone had been brained washed and everything had turned out wrong.

But then again, if Slade could genuinely smile in this world, anything could happen. The skies could turn red; her hair cold turn black, she could be Lauren, the waitress at Burger King, and Narasville could be put back together.

She thought sadly of Narasville. She thought of how she had found it in ruins, and how she and Terra would never have a home or relatives again. How did it happen? Who even knew where Narasville was? Was it about her and Terra? Had some weird psychotic person gone through Narasville, trying to find Terra and herself, burning everything and killing anyone he could find, only to realize that they were never there in the first place? That was probably it. They were always causing trouble to the ones they loved, even if they weren't in a 50-mile radius of that place.

_Terra and Lauren _she thought sadly, _the two-girl crime wave. Causing trouble wherever they go, and some places they never actually go to._

Her feet pounded on the metal hallway, her head turning this way and that. She knew were the living room was, but she didn't know how to get to it from the guest room. She looked at her watch. 8:00. She was thirty minutes late! Why hadn't Terra woken her up? It wasn't like her to not give her a heads up on things. Well, usually Lauren gave her a heads up on things happening, but no one was perfect. Occasionally Lauren forgot things (such as now) and Terra always woke her up, reminded her or gave her a signal. What was up? Oh, no, had Terra gone crazy too?

In the living room, Icicle, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Eric, Slade, and Terra were all sitting in matching chairs that surrounded a table, staring at an empty chair beside Terra. Raven wasn't there because had left the day before in a hurry. She said she had some 'urgent business' and needed to get back home. Terra doubted that they would see her much, but was okay with her decision. Anyway, they were all waiting for Lauren, and Gizmo growing restless. And annoyed.

"Terra, why didn't you wake her up?" he finally said. Everyone now stared at Gizmo, for no one had said anything for the last twenty minutes. Then they looked at Terra

"I told you already," Terra said impatiently, "She hasn't been sleeping well for the past couple weeks. She needed the rest."

"Well that barf brain better hurry up!" He mumbled. Everyone heard anyway, and they looked at him again. It felt good being in the spotlight, so he continued.

"I mean, she was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. Everyone else is here, and she's slacking. We're all doing our work, but she thinks just because she's a goddess she can do whatever she wants!"

Everyone then looked at Terra. Her eyes were narrowed into a death glare, and her fists were clenched into a tight ball. They all knew Gizmo had made a huge mistake, dissing Terra's sister. Then she said (although everyone expected her to shout) in a dangerously low voice, "Do you mean to say my sister, Lauren Markson, the Elemental Twin of Sky, is slacking on purpose and doesn't care about this team and her duty?"

Gizmo didn't hear the anger in her voice or see the death glare she was giving him or feel the mistake that he had made. Jinx stared at him, slowly shaking her head. He probably thought he was being brave, but he's really just being stupid. Jinx slowly sighed and said to Gizmo quietly, "it would be wise to drop the subject, Gizmo."

Gizmo smiled to himself. He was even braver then Jinx! He had the courage to argue with an Elemental Twin, and she was such a coward that she was backing off! Well, no way he'd let her win. If he won a debate with an Elemental Twin, it would prove he was better then that one, and then he'd be better then the other one, then better then everyone else! He'd be untouchable! He'd be famous and he'd have the respect of Terra herself! Did they really think that he'd turn this opportunity down?

"Oh, so you think I'm a coward, like you?" He said with a smirk, "or just lazy, like Lauren?" And just to prove his point, he came to the conclusion to do something cool. This was his big moment, after all.

He pressed a button on his remote, and a metal hand pushed her out to the side. Then Eric sprang on him, shouting something that sounded something like "Don't you dare (unmakeble words) Lauren is (more shouting)".(Awwww, isn't that sweet? He's fighting Gizmo because he insulted Lauren…) Then Jinx hit the ground with way more impact then Gizmo had intended, so he had seriously hurt her more then just show his point. This got Jinx angry, and she made energy waves at him. He dodged all of them and shouted and insult at her. That made her even angrier, so she shot more energy waves. Well, those got out of control, and they hit Mammoth. That got _him_ angry and he started throwing any heavy object in reach at the two. Icicle then jumped in and tried to pry her team off one another, until Mammoth hit her, and an "oh no you didn't" was heard and then _she_ was angry and started throwing pointy stars at all of them. Slade got up and slowly shook his head.

"I'll leave this to you."

And with that, he left the room. He didn't seem to leave the tower much, and when Terra had asked him about it, he said he was too old for that kind of stuff and just stayed at the tower and did help by researching the enemies and showing them their ware abouts. He never really left the tower.

He went to the evidence room. The room was much different then it was at Laurens world. Instead of Slade's masks, it had Robin's birdrangs. In the place were Control Freaks remote should have been was now a chip of glowing star bolt. That kind of things. Slade sighed heavily and started to examine a green lions tail in the corner.

Back in the living room, Terra looked at the mayhem. She didn't dare go into it, for fear she would be trampled alive. She just waited patiently too see how things would work out. Terra wasn't sure if that is what Slade meant for her to do, put someone had to explain the pandemonium to Lauren when she walked in.

Lauren kept on running down the hall that seemed to go on forever. Then she finally saw the main doors, but heard yelling behind them. She opened them slowly, then quickly jumped out of the way as a waffle iron sped past her head.

She looked into the doors and saw a big huddle of dust and Terra sitting on the table, just staring at the mayhem. All of the other people were in the dust cloud, with arms and legs showing and angry anime symbols. Lauren walked up slowly to Terra and tapped her on the shoulder.

Terra jumped and looked behind her, only to find Lauren with a confused face.

"Hey, what's up?"

Lauren stared at her, a disbelieving look on her face, "I come into a meeting which I'm thirty minutes late for then find the 'Teen Titans' ripping each other to bits? And you ask me what's up?"

Terra looked at the cloud, "oh, right. We should take care of that."

Lauren smiled, "I'm on it."

Lauren summoned all her wind abilities. Her eyes glowed purple as her hands did the same. She shot her hands out and lifted them up. As she did that, Mammoth slowly lifted out of the fight and Lauren glided him back down to his chair.

She did this to each member in turn, until all were seated. She looked around at them, and they were shooting death glares at each other. They didn't even notice that she had entered the room, let alone had just made them fly. She looked at them all nervously, and waited for someone to glare at her and yell at her for being late. When no one did, she said softy, "what was that all about?"

When no one answered, still giving each other death glares, she tried again, "What was that about?"

Still no one said anything. Lauren tried a couple more times, but it seemed like their death glares were too intense. Lauren got fed up after about five tries, and then yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?"

Now, everyone stared at her. She blushed, and then continued.

"Look, I'm sorry I was late. I truly am. But really, I can't control that. Someone had turned my alarm off and no one woke me up, so I woke up with five minutes to get here. Then I got lost trying to find this room, and when I do, I find the 'Teen Titans' tearing each other bit from bit, and I almost got knocked out with a waffle iron. I'm really sorry I'm late, but there's nothing we can do now. And who turned off my alarm clock?"

Everyone then stared at Terra, who didn't look the least frazzled, "I know you haven't been sleeping well, Lauren. You needed the rest, and I don't care if we're a little late. I just want you to be healthy."

Lauren had a strong urge to roll her eyes, but desisted against it. She didn't want to seem like she didn't appreciate what Terra had done for her. She just hated to be late.

"Okay, so I'm here, and I'm sorry. Now can we go to this secret place now please?"

Icicle tore herself from a death glare with Mammoth, and turned her attention to Lauren, "of course," she said simply, "we're going to Jump City Park, and then you'll see who you truly are. Then we were hoping for a picnic. So you agree?" And before Lauren could say anything, Icicle said, "Great, let's go then." And with that, they all headed out the main door. Lauren and Eric were the last ones to get out.

"Um, Eric?" Lauren said softly.

"Hm?" He said, while adjusting his strap that held his sword to his back.

"How did that fight get started?"

He sighed, and told her the whole story.

Lauren was amazed, "so you attacked Gizmo because he insulted me?" There was a hopeful look in her eyes.

He smiled at her, "yeah. That idiot deserved it. You are the prettiest, nicest, most caring girl I ever have met. I couldn't bear to have him insult you and not do something about it," he pecked her on the cheek and left out the door.

(Yes, I suck at romance. I SUCK MOLD (got that from you, Mayura) AT ROMACE! So if you want to stop reading now, I perfectly, truly understand)

Lauren had a dazed look on her face. _I just got kissed, _she thought in awe, _from the cutest, most sensitive boy I've ever met. Maybe this isn't such a bad world after all. _And with that, she left the building, gliding behind the rest of the group. Fireworks were still going off in her mind.

Yes, I'm going to stop there. I don't make very long chapters, and I'm trying to drag out the story as much as possible. I have no idea where this is going, but for what I have planned out, it'll probably be shorter then Double Trouble. And I wanted it to be longer!

Okay, this is a resonance to the review that you sent for chap two:

Mayura: Yeah, I realized on that you were Trigon. It's kind of sad that you are my only reviewer, but I'm not complaining. You are the best reviewer out there!


	5. Phase 1

**The Path in Witch to Take**

**Chapter Five: Phase 1**

**Disclaimer: Fine, squish my dreams; make me admit I don't own Teen Titans!**

Okay, I am sucking so bad at this fic, I might delete it. Really, I mean this sucks really badly. I have an idea for this, but if I do just that idea, this fic will only be ten chapters. Ten really short, bad chapters. With horrible romance and amateur suspense and wannabe humor. So, I think I'll delete it. But I'll give you this chapter just because I want to. He he!

Anyway, don't pay attention to my romance. It isn't good. Just you think of good romance things, and ignore mine! Do we all agree on this note? Sweet!

Lets go, to most likely the last chapter of this pathetic story.

They had finally reached Jump City Park, and all landed on the soft grass. There were trees everywhere and some picnic benches. There were children running around in the grass and even more on the playground. Buy the edge of the park was the forest where they had met Raven, the place they had been sucked into the madness of this world.

They headed down across the grass, past the playground, past the picnic tables, to the very edge of the park. Then they reached a field, stretching out for miles and miles. Well, only three acres, but you get my drift, right? Across the field, Lauren could see something dark and slightly grey, but apart from that, Lauren couldn't tell what it was.

They headed across the field, silent as could be. It was like they were all anticipating something grand and happy to happen. And at the same time, expecting anguish and fear. Strange feeling. But then again, this was a strange world.

They came across the field, heading towards the grey thing. They all headed to it, Lauren and Terra in the front. Lauren couldn't wait to see who she 'really was' and prove these boneheads that she was just Lauren. Not some weird person who's different then who she was. She was…

They reached the grey things, and Lauren stopped dead. They were right; she wasn't who she was at home. She was… she was…

She was a goddess.

The grey blobs were statues (A/N: as if you haven't figured that out yet. Actually, you most likely know what's going to happen through out this entire chapter. I'm THAT unoriginal). One was of Terra, standing with her hands by her sides and fingers spread out. She had a regal ness about her that she usually had.

Lauren's statue was standing with her arms crossed and feet spread apart. Her head was held up high and she looked proud and determined. She really looked nothing like she did in real life. Maybe she did, but Lauren didn't recall looking so proud and ready for change.

There were plaques at the feet of their statues. On Lauren's it said: _Lauren, the goddess of wind_ and Terra's it said: _Terra, the goddess of Earth_. At the base of the two statues were flowers and plushies and homemade things that were obviously made by a child and even some money.

_Sweet, _Terra thought to Lauren, _free stuff._

Lauren just stared at the things, thinking to Terra, _This might not even be for us. Maybe people just left it there accidentally._

Terra rolled her eyes in a playfully annoyed way (A/N: Terra isn't the kind of sister who's not nice on a daily bases. They get along really well) and thought _Lauren, do you really think that someone would leave… _Terra bent over and grabbed some of the money, _$100 by accident?_

_You got $100?_

_Yep, sweet, isn't it?_

Lauren turned around to face the 'Teen Titans'.

"If you could explain everything, that would be greatly appreciated"

They all set up a picnic by the statues, Lauren gazing at her own statue. The statue looked so strong, and so proud of herself. Statue Lauren didn't seem to mind if people bashed her, made fun of her, or gave up on her. She knew that no matter how many people gave up on her, she would never give up on herself. Lauren wished that she could be more like the statue was.

_Lauren, _she told herself, _you are wishing you could be more like a block of stone shaped like something. This crazy world is really getting to you. Get some food so I won't have to snap at you like this._

And obediently following her orders, she sat down with Terra and the rest of the 'titans'. They had set up a fairly nice picnic, but to tell the truth, Lauren wasn't all that hungry.

"Okay," Icicle began, "first, how you got here. Second, who you are here. Third, how to get you back home. That sounds good?"

Both blonds nodded.

"So, first of all, where did you find the tablet?"

Terra jumped in, "we went to our home, Narasville, and found a stone tablet on the front porch. But Narasville. It was…"

"Destroyed?"

Lauren looked at Eric, remembering how she had told him on the roof.

"Yeah," Terra sighed with defeat.

Icicle nodded, "well, someone evil must have come through the porthole, destroyed your town. Then placed the key to this world, a.k.a. the stone tablet. He must have wanted you to come to this world, and maybe destroy you. Whoever it was, must have been someone really evil. There is no doubt in my mind that it was the Red Serpent"

"Now, who you are. As you can see, here you are goddesses. People give you offerings and pray to you. Terra, they believe you make good crops and junk like that. Lauren, the whole city's electricity is based on wind meals, and pilots rely on you. So, to please you guys, they leave offerings, so Lauren will bring strong winds and Terra will bring good crops. Each of you have something else. Terra, you are the goddess of Earth and Joy, while Lauren is the goddess of Wind and Friendship. People leave offerings for that, too. Basically, people worship you."

"Now, how to get you back. You have to find the stone tablet and say the words on it again, and they will bring you back to your world. The stone tablet is in Mt. Recna, held there and can only be taken by a powerful person. The last person to come through the porthole was Eric here, so no one has come for fifteen years."

"So," Lauren said with hesitation, "we just have to get to that Mt. Recna and we can go home?"

Icicle put up her hand, like a traffic director, "But here's the thing: it's impossible. People have come ant tried to get back to their home, and no one has succeeded. There's a way, but it's impossible. So you are really stuck here."

Terra smiled reassuringly, "don't worry, we can do the impossible."

Icicle shook her head slowly from side to side, "girl, if you can do it, it's not impossible. This is impossible. Hundreds and hundreds have tried, and none have succeeded."

Terra had her eye fixed on Icicle, "they just haven't tried hard enough. Nothing is impossible."

Icicle was getting annoyed, "Terra, doing the impossible is… impossible! You can't do it!"

Lauren came between the two girls, "we might not be able to do it," she said while seating the girls, "but we can try. And you can be assured that we will try. Now, we can try alone, or have assistance," she held out her hand to Icicle, as to strike a deal.

Icicle shook her hand, "I can tell you that you won't be able to do it, but I can't stop you guys from trying. And it is our duty as the Teen Titans to see you through."

Terra smiled, "that's the spirit!"

And they all headed back, but Eric lagged behind. Lauren looked at him, slightly worried.

He smiled and said in his adorable Assie accent, "don't worry. I'll just clean up a little more."

Lauren smiled and left with the others.

Eric looked around and picked up the trash that they had left behind. He put them in the trashcan, and then looked at the two statues. He smiled to himself, then pulled out a walkie talkie sort of thing, "Phase 1: complete."

He put it back in his pocket and caught up with the others.

Yay, I'm done! Yes, it was short, and you can throw tomatoes at me and boo me and stop reading because it is, but ah well!

(A/N: the walkie Talkie thing: that does not mean he is evil)

Now, reviews:

Mayura: I thought it was a little too cheesy, but if you like it, sweet!

Mayura: Yeah, the star bolt thing was a little weird, wasn't it? And, the romance thing was here. Pretend it isn't there and make up your own, if you will!


	6. Visiting A Friend

**The Path in Witch to Take**

**Chapter six: Visiting a Friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I'm running out of creative ways to say that!**

Hello, people! I think this story will be shorter then Double Trouble. Wait, I don't think, I know. Unless you give me some very good plot tips of yours (puppy eyes). Please? Anyway, yahoo! I'm going to have fun with this chapter! The joy! The terror! The… oh, whatever! And thanks, Mayura, for e-mailing me back! How did you like your chapter? I thought I captured everything, but I did add in Selene, your caramel colored kitty. Meow, I love kitties! Please e-mail me back! I'll start on that story ASAP, once I finish this one. I don't want to do two fics at a time, I have to learn to only do one at a time, or else it will be a disaster and I'll never finish either of them and… well… it just isn't pretty! So I don't want to do that one and have me still working on this. And besides, you won't have to wait that long. This story won't take a long time to finish.

Beast Boy sighed and leaned back to the couch headrest. Ever sense Terra had left, nothing had been the same.

Starfire had tried to keep up his usual happiness, and tried to cheer everyone else up, but the tower just felt empty. Cyborg spent hour after hour in the garage, 'fixing up the t-car'. Raven spent almost every living hour in her room, and Robin was constantly in the workout room, training for what only God knows. With Slade defeated, their only real enemy was wiped out. The rest of the villains were no real threat, and crimes had become scarce in Jump City. Things were now quite boring.

_Isn't it amazing, _he asked himself, _how two blond haired twins can change everything?_ Raven and Lauren had a very unlikely friendship. Though sharing none of the same interests and hobbies, Raven had confided in her, and even got her into meditating.

Terra, well, was Terra. Fun loving and caring, whenever they had a boring hour, she'd jump up and say, 'hey, lets all go to Pizza Hut and throw pizzas at the annoying waiters and waitresses' or something like that (A/N: just for the record, I don't own Pizza Hut either). Oh, don't worry, they never did that. That was just an example of something Terra might want to do.

_Yep,_ he concluded, _you can't find element-controlling, goddess summoning, blonde twins like those. No matter how far you looked._

He jumped up. He had the perfect plan! It would give them something to do, and get Raven out of her room. How much meditation did that girl need?

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. He would start his recruit with Starfire.

"Hey, Star!" He bounded into the kitchen, and Starfire flashed one of her warm smiles.

"Why, hello friend! What is it that makes you want to journey into the realm of stoves and appliances, as you call, the kitchen?"

_Well,_ Beast Boy thought to himself, _she can certainly extend a simple 'Hey' into a lengthy greeting._ He smiled and laughed at his own burst of humor.

Starfire tilted her head and looked at him strangely, "Beast Boy, what is so humorous?"

He stopped immediately, figuring out that he was laughing at something he had never said out loud. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead and he giggled nervously.

"Hey, I was just wondering, you know how the days have been getting a little boring lately?"

"Well, I have noticed that they are a bit uneventful-"

"Yeah, so have I," he cut her off, obviously exited about what he was going to say next, "So I was thinking that we could take a trip to visit Terra! Where do they live? Narasville, or something like that. Anyway, it'll be FUN, and we can see the two girls again!"

Starfire floated up and down with excitement, "Oh, glorious! That would be most enjoyable, friend!"

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the garage, "come on," he said, "let's go get Cyborg!"

The two friends reached the garage and found Cyborg polishing the car that didn't need to be polished and singing softly under his breath:

"_When there's trouble you know what to do…_

_Call Cyborg!_

_He can shoot a rocket out of his shoe…._

_Call Cyborg!"_

Then he realized that he wasn't alone in the garage, and sped around quickly and was face to face with BB.

"What are you doing in my garage?"

"Oh!" Starfire stepped in before Beast Boy could say anything, "friend Beast Boy wishes to go an adventure to Narasville, to see our friends Lauren and Terra again. And it would be most enjoyable if we could share the moment with all of our friends!"

Cy smiled and put down the polish, "sounds great to me. It's been boring here in the tower because those blonde twins left. Now it'll be harder getting Rae and Rob to join."

"Oh, glorious, Cyborg! Let us now venture into the room of training to acquire Robin for our quest!" And with that, Starfire sped up the stairs.

Robin was madly punching at the punching bags, wondering.

_Why the heck are you spending your life training?_

Robin aimed a kick and shot back to himself.

_Simple. There is nothing better to do._

And with that, he continued to throw punches and kicks.

The trio came into the 'room of training' and saw robin madly kicking and punching at the poor, helpless punching bag. They couldn't tell if he was angry or not. You never could tell with that mask…

"Robin?" Starfire asked softly, and Robin immediately stopped his marshal arts practice and faced them.

"So what's this party I didn't get invited to?"

This time Beast Boy said the little speech, "we're going to go visit Terra and Lauren, so come on!" And without further ado, he grabbed Robin by the wrist and headed out the door Raven's room.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all stood in front of Raven's door. Slowly, Starfire lifted up her wrist and knocked.

"Raven, it is Starfire."

"And Cyborg," Cyborg said, "and Beast Boy and Robin."

"We wish to invite you on a quest! We wish to go to Narasville and visit our long lost friends!"

Raven opened her door slightly, just enough for them to see their eye.

"Give me one good reason to leave my room. Just one."

Starfire looked straight into Raven's eyes (or in this case, eye) and said, "You will be able to see Lauren again, and we will get out of our tower and actually do something."

Then you could see the ever so faint of smiles on her face, and she said, "be right back."

She closed her door again, and then opened it fully. She was in her uniform, like all of them, hood up.

"Let's go."

They all got into the garage and piled into the t-car. Cyborg set up the navigational system and off they went onto the highway, singing along to the radio's cheesy songs. About two hours later, they finally reached the sigh that said 'Welcome to Narasville' and they all piled out of the car. Then stopped dead.

"No way"

"I don't believe it"

"_Gasp_"

"What happened?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. They split up and looked around the town. Not really knowing what they were looking for, just some trace of life.

Beast Boy ran on the sidewalk, looking this way and that. He climbed up the remains of houses and looked for anything. Throughout all of this, he was franticly screaming, "TERRA!"

Raven walked down the middle of the road, turning her head this way and that. She wasn't as frantic as Beast Boy was, but she was still worried. I mean, they were her friends. She was worried about them, and she wanted to find them.

Then she saw a figure dash behind a burnt down house, and Raven followed. The person was either a Narasvillian, who could tell her what happened, or an enemy, which could also tell them what they did. A win win situation.

The person led her on a sort of U around the house, and once she rounded the corner, she was gone.

Raven shook her head and desisted to search the porch, I mean, she was so close to it already. She climbed up the steps slowly, and then spotted something glittery on the ground. She bent down and picked it up, only to find it was a picture of a family. Not just any family, but the Markson family.

"Hey, guys!" She yelled urgently, "Look at this."

They all ran over and Beast Boy grabbed the picture. They all looked so happy in the photo, like they were just living a carefree life. Not expecting the sorrow that would crowd their lives. Just looking at it he could feel their happiness.

"Friends," Starfire said, "look at this."

They all went to Starfire, who bent down and dusted off a stone tablet with odd words on it.

(A/N: if you don't know what tablet that is… I cannot help you)

Raven looked it over and said quietly, "this is the secret language of Azarath. Not many people know this."

But she seemed to know it, because soon she was chanting the same spell that Terra and Lauren had chanted less then a week before.

After Raven finished the spell, the same swirling vortex and got sucked in. In an instant, they were laying on the ground. They weren't in a forest, but inside a dark, dim house.

They immediately got up, and looked around. It was cold and dark, and they could barely see a thing.

"Okay," Beast Boy said, trying to lighten the mood, "maybe this vacation wasn't such a good idea."

"No," said a female voice from the corner, "it was a perfect idea."

The girl switched on the lights, and the warehouse was brightly illuminated. They turned to the corner where the voice had come from.

It was Raven.

Raven tore away from the group and went up to the other Raven. The other Raven stood her ground, violet eyes meeting violet eyes.

Raven tore her sight away, "Don't worry. I'll explain everything."

They all sat in a circle, facing Raven.

"Okay, where do I begin? To you, this world is messed up. Not the same, you don't get anything, yadi yada. So, to you this is a parallel universe. You guys," she pointed to Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, "are evil. You," she pointed to Raven, "are considered a witch, and people discriminate ageist you and try to capture you, because they can get a lot of money if they turn you in and you get burned at the stake. You are in danger every moment."

"Now, the people you know as villains are the Teen Titans. Icicle, Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, a new guy named Eric, and Slade."

"WHAT?" Robin yelled, "SLADE IS A TEEN TITAN?"

Raven raised her hand, "and everyone- except raven- is an evil person in a group called the Red Serpent. Come on, you can get a better grasp on things."

They all headed out of the strange house, to find Jump City! Before they could get on the main road, Raven pulled them aside and behind the house they had emerged.

"You can't be seen!" She said urgently, "it would be weird for them so see the Red Serpent hanging out with Raven, and then they'd see me and you and think that I used my witchcraft and cloned myself and I'll be more wanted then ever!"

"So then," Raven shot back to the other Raven, "what should we do to get home?"

Other Raven smiled, "Mt. Recna. Come on."

And, putting their full trust into someone they barely knew, they left to the giant mountain.

Yes, you've waited so long for such a short chapter. I'm such a bad, evil, not nice person (repeats while whacking self). And I also have to say it's not my best work. I've done better, much better. Sorry, I wrote this at two o' clock in the morning, and the only reason I'm awake is because I've just drunk three Mountain Dew's. Give me some credit, here!

Review, please! See, I even said please. I EVEN SAID PLEASE!


	7. I Don't Know

**The Path In Witch To Take**

**Chapter Seven: I Don't Know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. That, my reader, is common sense.**

Hello, Mayura!

I'm sorry, I'm not going to write about their journey up Mt. Recna. How they got up there, is for your mind to wander. I'm just thinking that an eight-chapter story won't be too bad, right? Yes, it's short. I am doomed to write short stories forever. Once I'm making twenty chapter stories, I will finally be at peace. So, I hope you don't mind. I'm still a growing writer! Slowly, but surly, I will rise, and I will reign supreme!

Mayura: Girl, can you just get to the story?

Me: Right. Anyway, I still whish you don't mind. And if you do, sorry! There's nothing I can do now! And I'm sorry this took so long to write, it's such a short chapter. It was really hard to write. I most likely redid this three times, and none seemed right. And this might still suck I don't know! If you could-

Mayura: HURRY UP ALREADY!

Me: Okay, okay. Geeze, someone needs anger management…

Mayura: -death glare- WHAT did you say?

Me: He he, nothing!

Mayura: That's what I thought

Me: Anyway, to the story!

Lauren sat down heavily on a rock, breathing hard. She was exhausted. And who could blame her? They had all just climbed up a mountain for about four hours. Trudging up a path, never stopping to rest, with no scenery to distract them fro their tiredness.

Let's just say that Mt. Recna wasn't the most welcoming place in the world. It was made out of gravel and rock, so it was all grey. There were no trees, no life. No birds chirped, no animals scurried, no leaves swayed in the non-existent breeze. It also had a sense of forbidding. Like it was yelling, "turn back! Turn back or you will never live!"(A/N: think Mt. Doom if you've seen Lord of the Rings)

But they didn't turn back. Some may think them brave, others stupid. It's amazing how fine the line is between the two.

They all rested for about five minutes, unwilling to get up and go onward. They had been climbing for so long and didn't feel like they had made any progress. Finally, Terra slowly stood up and continued down the path. One by one, everyone followed.

They continued down the path, walking just like before, until

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The path suddenly ended, and they were all going down, wind rushing through their hair (or what was left of it. Laughs evilly at Gizmo's bald head. HA HA HA HA…)

Lauren was the first to come to her senses. She quickly started flying up, hovered a little, and dove down again and caught Terra. Now that Terra wasn't plummeting to her death, she could think straight. She lifted a huge rock out of the side of the mountain, and it caught everybody. They all landed safely on the ground.

Terra looked around her. So this was Mt. Recna.

It looked almost exactly like the volcano that she had been imprisoned in. She shivered, thinking of the memory. Things just didn't seem right here.

Lauren was the first one who climbed up the mound of red clay and dirt to where the stone tablet was. Her mind was focused on only one thing: to get out of this freakish world. Just as she reached the top, she heard a scream

"Lauren, look out!"

she looked above her, and there were about ten rocks coming from the ceiling.

Lauren was frozen. She couldn't move. Her instincts told her to run, but her body refused to listen.

Finally, the rocks were surrounded by a yellow era, and Terra gently put them beside herself.

She looked at them, perplexed, "what was that?"

Then, our favorite Australian accent said, "something to destroy you. As is this." A blast of purple energy came from his wristband, which almost hit her as she jumped away.

"What the heck are you doing, Eric?"

Eric smirked, "what does it look like I'm doing. Destroying you, betraying you, getting rid of you, any way you'd like to put it. I was always for the Red Serpent, sent to destroy you. It was quite easy. For a goddess, you really are pretty stupid."

He had her backed ageist a wall. Lauren was still confused.

"But… but…"

He looked at her and smirked, "hope you aren't expecting a goodbye kiss." And with that, the shot her strait in the heart.

Terra gasped.

_: Flashback :_

"_Hope you aren't expecting a goodbye kiss," Terra said evilly, as Beast Boy fell through a hole from the earth._

_: Flashback :_

Lauren crumbled to the ground. After that was darkness.

"_Are you dead?"_

"_Are you going to wake up?"_

"_Are you dead?"_

"_Lauren, please wake up."_

Laurens eyes fluttered open, and she reached and touched her head.

"What happened?"

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Lauren cringed at the yell and opened her eyes fully. She had Terra by her side, dancing around like a mad woman.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, more clearly this time.

Terra stopped dancing around and bit her lip nervously. So much had happened since Lauren had been knocked out.

"Well, first of all, the Teen Titans came to this world the same way we did," she pointed to the Teen Titans, "and were lead here by Raven. Then, well, Eric…"

Eric. The words pained Lauren, like someone had plunged a knife into her heart. How could he?

"Yeah," she said, as strong as she could muster, "I know what happened with Eric. What happened after he attacked me?"

"Well," Terra said, "I attacked him, he almost shot me too, but then Beast Boy stopped him. The Teen Titans, yes, the real ones, had come, like I said before. Then the Red Serpent came and attacked us from behind. Then, we ended up here."

Lauren then got a good look at where they were. It was a cell, dark with no windows. Actually it wasn't a cell. It was the side of a mountain, and a wall of metal was put, so it reminded Lauren slightly of a lean to. 

"What are we going to do?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know."

Yes, I know I'm very bad to leave you with a four-page chappie. Please do not kill me!

-Sets up fortress to keep you from killing me-

Don't hurt me, Mayura!

Now, reviews!

Mayura: I'm glad you had fun at the beach. Did sharks ambush you?

Mayura: Sorry, I didn't take your ideas. Sorry. Don't hate me! Me love kitty! Oh well, I'll just have my character have a cat. KITTY! Yes, he was a double agent. I'm that obvious. And hope your headache goes away.

Review, please! Review, if you will!

REVIEW!


	8. Someone's Watching Over Me

**The Path In Witch To Take**

**Chapter Eight: Someone's Watching Over Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and you don't either. So I guess we're even.**

Hello! I'm sorry this chapter will be so short. This is a song fic, and I don't own the song 'Papa I'm Cold' and 'Someone's Watching Over Me' either. I love these songs, and I think that they go with the two girls dilemma. And, I'm not going to put in all of 'Papa I'm Cold.' Just some of it. I love those two songs; they're my absolute fav!

Mayura: tick tock tick tock, I don't have all day!

Ahem. Anyway, the next chapter for this story (the last chapter) will be very, very short. Like one page. That's the bad news. The good news is that I'll update it the day after I finish this chap. Who knows, I might finish it today. So then this story might be over today. Kind of sad. Then, this painful story will soon be over. Then I can debate weather to actually do 'Four Girls' or not. Maybe that was a stupid idea. Maybe I'll do one of those 'the Teen Titans go to school' things. Everyone seems to be doing one of those, and it looks kind of fun. You tell me, would you read it? Or should I not do that? LET ME KNOW! I'm really bad at making decisions.

Mayura: Ahem, ahem. Story would be nice today!

Since when have you been my alarm clock?

Mayura: since you've taken too long with your welcoming!

Okay, then, I'll start right now. Hope you enjoy!

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Hope.

Something so easy to get. So easy to loose. And, right now, it was lost.

Terra and Lauren had been trapped in their prison for three days with no food or water. The Red Serpent had meant for them to give up and slowly die from starvation. They had given up trying to get out at the end of the first day. They were now stuck. They would never get home.

_And why would we want to?_ Lauren thought sadly, _my entire family is dead; nothing is left to live for._

She looked around. Did she really want to give up so easily? She and Terra were both on different sides of the room. She had tried everything to get hope back. Everything.

She thought sadly of her dad. She loved her dad more then anything, and he had always been there with her and had comforted her. Now he was gone. Forever.

Lauren remembered her favorite musical, 'Berlin Airlift. She remembered one of her favorite songs form it.

Sadly, she started to sing.

"_Papa, I'm cold_

_Papa, I'm lonely_

_And I can't, _

_No I can't be brave anymore_

Lauren had a beautiful voice, pure and honest. But now, it was filled with sadness and angst

"_Why did you go?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_How I wish you were home _

_To take care of me"_

Terra looked up, and saw Lauren singing this, sitting down with her feet on the ground, her head in her knees. But her voice was clear

"_You said that I must always _

_Be so brave and strong_

_But you're mot here to help_

_And I don't think I can go on_

_You've gone so far away,_

_You're not here with me at home_

_Do you know how it hurts_

_To be hungry, cold and alone?_

_Will you come home?_

_I truly need you_

_If you were home_

_I would finely be safe and warm_

Lauren stopped singing and started crying softly.

Terra started crying too, though she wasn't as attached to her father as Lauren was. But sill, the song was so sad.

(A/N: isn't it sad? I have a happier song from the same show, and if you want me to, I can send that and this one to you in an e-mail. Just tell of me)

They sat crying for a long time, and finally Terra stopped crying and thought, _look at myself! I look so weak, so helpless. I will _not _be helpless again._

Terra's wheels were then turning. If a song can make them loose hope and be sad, a song can give them hope and make them happy, right? So, she started to sing:

"_I found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to stay_

_But you always used to say_

_That it's written in the sky tonight"_

Terra had a beautiful voice too, but in a different way then Lauren. It was just different, I can't really explain it. She walked over to the other side of the cave and put her arm around Lauren. Lauren slowly stopped crying and opened her eyes. She knew this song…

"_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shinig all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment and to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Then, voice still quivering with tears, Lauren then sang

"_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow you're heart_

She sang some more, voice steadily growing stronger.

"_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems life turns around_

Lauren really started feeling to what she was saying, and she started believing them the words that were pouring out of her mouth

(A/N: That's how I feel when I listen to this song

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

Both Terra and Lauren started singing, really feeling what the song was saying

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seemed life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me"_

They hugged, and stood up. No one was going to get the best of them. Slade couldn't, and Eric wouldn't either.

I'm a bad person to give you such a short chapter for the long time that you waited. I'm just trying to make the story longer. Now it will be nine chapters long! Yay!

Now, review!

Mayura: Yeah, I'm like that too. You DON'T want to see me backstage during a show, because the only thing that I can say is "Shhhh" or "Be quiet" or "What part of 'be quiet' do you not understand?" And people find me annoying. And, I have a new catch phrase: Can you people please act sane for one minute? Yeah, that gives you a taste of what I'm like. Ahem, right. Comment. Me almost forgot!

You have great ideas, Mayura, but I really want to finish this story so I can start 'Four Girls'. I have an idea, and I need your approval. I'll e-mail it to you. And I'll be revising your chapter. But I was thinking that maybe you could write one displaying your character the way you want to display her. Then you can give it to me and I'll know exactly what you want. Please do that for me, I'll be able to capture your character the way you want me to. And don't worry about being possessive about your character. That's how I feel about Lauren.

And thank you for the cheesy public message of encouragement! That's one of the reasons I write fan fictions. Yeah, I like people complementing me and encouraging me and reassuring me. I think I need it because (according to my sister) I have very low self-esteem. And who could blame me? It's not that I have anything to be proud about…

And yes, the other two girls e-mailed me back. If you want me to, I can e-mail you the biographies. Actually, you'll just have to wait for the story like everyone else! Ha ha XD

Anyway, this has to be the longest review comment I've ever written. Cool!

Review, if you please!


	9. The Way Things Should Be

**The Path In Witch To Take**

**Chapter Nine: The Way Things Should Be**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. That is the last time I will ever write that in this story…**

Hello! This is the last chapter of The Path In Witch To Take. Sad, isn't it? I would do a 'my faithful reviewers' thing, but you are my only reviewer, so that wouldn't really be that important, would it?

But I DO thank you, Mayura. I thank you a whole lot. If I had to have one reviewer for this story, I'm glad it was you. You are a good critic, with lots of ideas and comments. You aren't afraid to tell me what I did wrong. But, unlike most people on this site, you say what's wrong, but you also tell me how to change it. Most people will say this story sucks, but they never tell you why it sucks or how to make it not suck. But you DO tell me how to change it. And that's why you're the best reviewer any author could wish for.

Now, this is the last chapter for The Path In Witch To Take, but you should expect a new story coming up in about a month, maybe sooner. I want to do more fan fiction! I can't stop! I'm addicted! Oh no! Anyway, I can't wait to see your story, Mayura. I'm sure it will be great. I'm not as good of a critic as you are, but I will try to give an honest viewpoint. If you don't mind me doing so, of course. I want to make sure!

Now, I better go and not make this too long, or alarm clock Mayura will kill me (joke people, joke!)

They both smiled. The song had made them both feel so much better. Lauren then jumped to her feet, and pulled Terra up.

"Come on!" She said excitedly, "We won't give up, right? Isn't it amazing how a song can make you feel so much better?"

The two ran up to the metal wall and started kicking and punching, trying to make a dent.

"Kee- yah!" Terra said, remembering her marshal arts lessons.

They kept at it, until they finally took a break, exhausted.

"There must be a better way out," Lauren thought out loud.

"But we're so hungry, we can't think straight," Terra agreed

Lauren started nervously fiddling with her necklace. She looked at it, remembering were she first got it, in the cave were they rescued Terra.

She jumped up, "I got it!"

Terra looked confused, "got what?" Then she saw Lauren taking off her necklace and holding it by the chain. Terra gasped, realizing what Lauren was thinking. She got up and followed her actions. They held their necklaces up and said…

"I summon the goddess of Earth!"

"I summon the goddess of Wind!"

And just on cue, the two goddesses flew out of a nearby rock.

"You guys aren't out of this yet?" Marble asked, looking around.

Terra rolled her eyes, "The wall won't budge," she pointed to the metal wall, "we've tried everything."

Marble rolled her eyes, "watch," she turned to the wall that connected the sheet of metal and she stone wall and started moving rocks, making a small hole. Terra gasped again, realizing what she was doing and ran to help her. Lauren turned to Airy.

"What should I do?"

Airy smiled, "help out."

And with that, she ran over and blew strong wind currents into the place the two rock benders were. Lauren smacked herself on the head and joined them. How come Terra and herself hadn't thought of this?

With all of them working together, they made a hole large enough for them to fit through. Marble turned to them

"Operation backstabbing basterd downfall now in session. Any questions?"

Lauren raised her hand, "Yeah. How exactly are we going to do this?"

Marble smiled, "It really is simple. Lauren, you enter first and get him while he's off guard and attack him. Terra, you come in after, and burry him in rocks. Then, defeat the helleshion with the spell we gave you. You know, the one you use to defeat Slade? Use that on him. That will set everything back to normal!"

"Your town will be repaired too, and everyone will be alive." Airy added in.

Terra held up her hand, "wait a second," she said, "how will destroying Eric bring Narasville back to the way it was?"

Airy smiled again, "Eric was the one who came to your world and destroyed your town. Once he's gone, all of his evil will be undone. And…" she hesitated on the last part and turned to Marble.

"You will forget you ever came here, and all your memories will be gone."

"Okay," Lauren said, "I wouldn't really mind if I could forget Eric."

"So, any other questions for operation D.A.D.A.B?"

Lauren lifted an eyebrow, "dadab?"

Marble mad a content smile, "Demolish And Destroy Aussie Backstabber. Airy made it." Airy smiled, pleased with her work.

"You guys ready?"

Lauren didn't say anything. She was afraid she might throw up.

"So I won't give up, no I won't break down…" Terra sang under her breath.

"Ready" Lauren said hesitantly.

"Sooner then it seems life turns around…"

"Ready" Lauren said with a little hesitation

"And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong…"

Lauren took a deep breath and nodded. She walked up to the hole, Terra at her heels. And before Lauren got ready to go out, Terra sang some more of the chorus.

"When I'm standing in the dark I still believe…"

Then they both sang together.

"Someone's watching over me."

Lauren flew out of the hole, the words of the song still ringing in her ears (A/N: thanks to this fanfic, this is my new favorite song). She pressed herself ageist the wall, hidden in the shadows. Eric was talking to Robin, and they were on the other side of the cave. Along that side were the Teen Titans and the other Raven. The other Raven saw Lauren, but Lauren slowly pressed her finger to her lip, and the other Raven nodded and pretended she didn't see anything.

"So, Eric," other Robin said in his cold voice, "nice work."

Robin just stared. It was so weird seeing himself act like that.

"Thanks, Robin," Eric said, "They really were quite easy."

Starfire yelled, "I am asking you nicely, please let us out of this cage!"

Eric ignored her, "so, tell me again why we're still here?"

Robin was getting mad, "no one ignores Starfire like that!"

Starfire grabbed his arm, "it's alright, Robin. Do not worry."

Robin ignored the struggling superheroes, "well, the green one may want to get the goddess Terra, so we have to make sure they don't get loose. Don't know why. I'd be amazed if those two haven't died of starvation already!"

While they were laughing, Lauren thought, _this is a perfect opportunity!_

Other Raven spoke up, "well then, prepare to be amazed."

The two men stopped laughing and looked at other Raven. Other Raven stood her ground and looked them strait in the eye.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

On cue, Lauren blew a wind current at them, and they crashed into the side of the cave, and Lauren emerged from the shadows silently.

They charged at her, and they began a two ageist one battle. Lauren wasn't really the world's best fighter, and with two enemies to face… well… she wasn't really doing the best in the world. She quickly dodged a punch as she thought, _Terra, this would be a really great time to show up!_

_Don't worry; I'm on it,_ thought Terra back to Lauren, not expecting an answer. She was so preoccupied, Eric got in a hard one in the jaw. Lauren landed with a _thump_ on the ground, groaning in pain.

Just then, some rocks threw themselves at the two evildoers, and Lauren quickly got out of the way. Unfortunately, the evildoers did too.

Terra flew down on a rock, jaw fixed and eyes locked. At precisely the right moment, she jumped off the rock and it crashed into the bars of the Teen Titans cage, and they happily ran (or flew) out of it. Beast Boy was the first one out, and in an instant he was by Terra's side. Terra smiled. She had missed Beast Boy.

(A/N: you know how my fights are like, so I won't make you suffer. They're just fighting, okay?)

The Teen Titans had gathered around Terra, when out of the shadows the Red Serpent came. Starfire pinned Starfire to the ground and started punching her. Starfire kicked her off and they began to fight.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, but then the evil Robin grabbed the good Robin by his cape and threw him ageist the wall. Good Robin grabbed his Bo staff and started fighting.

The evil Beast Boy formed into a tiger and clawed at Beast Boy. Beast Boy exclaimed, "dude, that was NOT cool," and formed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and roared at the evil Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Terra yelled, as she ran to help him.

Evil Cyborg blasted Cyborg with his sonic cannon. Cyborg returned the blast with his sonic cannon, and they got into a wrestle.

Now all that was left were the two Raven's and Lauren. Just then, Eric pressed a button, and all of the Titans East members came into the mountain from above. Soon the two Raven's were surrounded.

"Oh joy," they said in unison, and they started to fight.

Lauren glared at Eric.

"Now it's just you and me." Lauren snarled, and they circled.

Eric threw a punch, which Lauren dodged, but Eric also threw an extra one that hit her square in the chin. She landed on the hard ground and he aimed a kick at her. But just on time Lauren grabbed his foot and twisted it around, and he lost balance and fell. He got up right away and aimed another punch. Lauren caught it, and started muttering a spell.

_Vaclashia no tashia_

_Colmo say talia_

_Unsana comulla_

_Calluna aniea_

_Adrieana inike_

_Soya ina catia_

From her hand formed a purple ray, and it grew and grew as she recited the spell over and over again. It then shot out, and a scream was heard. A painful, high-pitched scream. Then, Lauren found herself swirled into the same purple vortex and thrown this way and that through a dark tunnel. She couldn't connect to Terra, and she seemed to be the only one there.

Then there was a flash of bright white light, then…

Lauren and Terra were gliding down a road. Terra was on a rock and Lauren was just flying. They had been going along the endless road for hours, but then finally saw a sigh that said _Narasville _and another one said _Steel Town_. Terra landed her rock and Lauren got to her feet.

Terra looked at Lauren, "Which way?"

Lauren had a distant smile on her face, "home," she said simply.

Terra put her hand on her head like she had just had a brain freeze, "whoa," she said, "major de jah vu moment'

(A/N: I have no idea how to spell that. Sorry, you know what I mean, right?)

They ran down the road, and were soon welcomed by the sight of Narasville. The policeman who guarded the gate to Narasville looked at them and smiled. They smiled back, and when they got close enough he gave them a hug. He took his walkie-talkie and said some words, then Lauren and Terra heard, "Attention to Narasville! Terra Markson and Lauren Markson are back!"

They then herd screams at the gate was opened and they went running in. All of the citizens came and they all gave them big hugs. They walked along the streets, looking at Narasville. They approached their home, and their mom and dad ran out, giving them hugs and kisses and congratulating them.

"What did we do to get congratulated?" Lauren asked, as she hugged her father.

Her mother had a broad smile on her face, "you two have brought Narasville a name! You are honorary members of the Teen Titans, and you two defeated Slade! We are SO proud of you!"

They all went inside, and Terra went to her room and Lauren went to hers. Laurens room was very girly, with pink walls and a bright pink bedspread. There were pictures on the wall of parks, meows, and streams, all done by Lauren herself. She had meant to take a few pictures on their journey, but she never had any time to even pull out her camera. She emptied out her duffle, and put everything in their proper place.

Once everything was set up, she threw herself on her bed, something she hadn't done for a whole year. First, she was sleeping on the ground or benches. Then at the Teen Titans place, she got a nice conferrable bed in her room. But there was nothing like laying on your bed, smelling the detergent that your mom uses, thinking '_this is MY bed.'_ In Lauren's point of view, at least, there was nothing like it.

She took a long nap, and when she finally woke up, it was about 11:00. Perfect.

Lauren got out of bed and grabbed her camera. She then made her way across the room, silent as a mouse. She crept down to the kitchen and scribbled a quick note and left it on the kitchen table, just in case her folks woke up in the middle of the night and were worried. She ran out of the door, making sure to lock it behind her, though she knew it wasn't needed. She new everyone in Narasville and everyone knew her, and no one was going to try to break into their house. But she still locked it.

She ran down the sidewalk to the jogging path, and then started to fly along it. Lauren flew for about fifteen minutes, and then landed. She made her way to the big oak tree and scurried around it. She then climbed up the huge hill, and then flew straight down. If you went on top of the hill, it seemed like nothing was there, so people often turned back. But Lauren knew that there was a small little valley, and she went there when she wanted to be alone or think.

She flew straight down, and finally landed. The valley was beautiful, but small. It had a small waterfall going down one side, and it ran into a small brook, that would eventually reach the ocean. There were many trees and rocks, and a grass carpet lay as far as the eye could see. But Lauren still wasn't to her destination.

She ran across the valley till she reached the waterfall, and then made a sharp right. She then reached the edge of the waterfall and climbed up the rocks. Then, she reached the place were the rocks ended and there was another rock about two feet way. She made the jump easily, out of sheer practice, and scurried a little more. Then, she found her destination.

She was behind the waterfall. There was a little cave behind it, made out of smooth, grey stone. There were rocks everywhere, but Lauren had made a two ½ by two-½ feet thing that slightly resembled a beanbag chair. She sat and readied her camera. Then she called "Rena!"

A little fox bounded up, with a half eaten fish in her mouth. Lauren laughed gave the fox a pat one the head and the fox (Rena) let it go and jumped in her lap. Lauren smiled as she took a picture of the little fox curled up in her lap, eyes closing as she was about to go to sleep. Lauren put the camera away and leaned against the wall behind her, thinking blissfully:

_This is where I belong._

I'm DONE with The Path In Witch To Take! Woohoo! Now, to my wonderfully wonderful reviewer, Mayura! Everyone please clap for Mayura!

Now, review comments!

Mayura: He he, I did get a little carried away with the review response, didn't I? No, Raven was not in the cell with our favorite elemental twins, and couldn't bust out of there because the evil dudes were watching them. I'm sorry that you won't read a story that the Teen Titans go to school. I was thinking about writing one, but I guess I won't write one. Oh well! But I really really want you to be a main character with Cori (that's Tira's Host), Katana (that's teentitantruefriend), and Evelyn (that's mine)! Come on, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE? Ahem, anyway. This is the end if this incredibly short and crappy story! Yay!

See ya, folks! Stay safe and eat lots of chocolate!


End file.
